A Tournament of Fate
by CrazyVanitasFanGirl
Summary: What if Goku and Bardock met at the Tien Shinhan Saga tournament?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Welcome to another story! This one is what if Bardock met kid Goku. This takes place during the original Dragon Ball in the Tien Shinhan Saga. Don't worry, Bardock isn't a villain in this one. For those of you who haven't read my other Dragon Ball story, "Father and Son", I advise you try it out. Anyway, enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Preliminaries **

Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha all waited for their turns to fight. Goku smiled as he chatted happily with Krillin. A large man walked up to them, he sort of looked like Goku. The only difference was his clothes and that he had an _X _shaped scar on his face. He looked at them as he passed.

"Who was that? Why did he look like you, Goku?" Krillin asked, looking at his friend.

"I don't know. I've never met him before in my life. There's no way that we could be related somehow. I would know him, wouldn't I?" Goku said.

Krillin looked to the place where the strange man had left to. _How could they not be related? They look exactly alike! Maybe they are long lost brothers, _Krillin thought. He knew it would not be worth asking Goku about it.

"Fighters, report to the main area!" an announcer called. Krillin followed Goku and Yamcha out of the area they were in. "First up, Bardock!"

The guy who looked like Goku walked up and drew a number. "Well, how about that? I got 37," the man said.

"Okay! Next up, Goku!" the announcer called. Goku drew his number, that same carefree smile on his face. "That would be 79. Next up, Krillin!"

Krillin breathed out nervously and took out a number. He gave a silent sigh of relief. "11," he said.

* * *

**(Once all of the fighters received all of their numbers)**

Krillin waited impatiently for his turn to come up. He looked over at Bardock. The fighter was stretching. _He has to be related to Goku! _Krillin thought. Bardock stopped stretching and looked in Krillin's direction. He slowly began walking to Krillin. Soon, he was very close to Krillin.

"Hello. Krillin, right?" Bardock said.

"Yes," Krillin replied.

"Are you excited for your fight?" Bardock asked.

"I guess," Krillin replied wearily.

"Fighters numbers 10 and 11, report to the ring!" an announcer called.

"Good luck, I am looking forward to battling you," Bardock said.

Krillin nodded and walked to the ring. A large bird beast stood in front of him, clearly excited to begin the fight.

"Begin!" the announcer shouted.

Krillin got into his fighting stance, the bird screeched and charged. Krillin easily dodged and sent a powerful at the bird. It flew out of the ring at tremendous speeds. Krillin looked at Bardock, he had an interested look on his face. Krillin smiled as he won. He jumped out of the ring and was immediately met by a man with three eyes and with a child beside with a bunch of paint on his body. Goku looked unusually angry at the sight of them.

"You know them?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, they terrorized some villages three years ago," Goku said.

Krillin angrily turned to them that was when he realized the weird looking child was pointing at him. "Hey, what's wrong with your friend? He's staring at me," Krillin said.

"Midget," the kid said.

"Hey, you're not exactly bright either, I wouldn't talk about size!" Krillin snapped.

"Midget," the kid repeated, then he stuck his tongue out at Krillin.

Krillin fought the urge to slap the kid. The three eyed man looked at the kid sternly. "Chiaotzu, you know not to annoy those weaker than us. Especially those at the Turtle School. Let's go," the three eyed man said.

"Okay, Tien," Chiaotzu said.

The pair then left, leaving Krillin steaming. Bardock walked up to the group, his face emotionless. Yamcha angrily stared after Tien and Chiaotzu.

"You want to fight them? Best wait for your turn to fight. You don't want to pick any unnecessary fights," Bardock said. The group turned around to look at him. "You don't want to get kicked out before the finals do you?" Bardock continued, giving Yamcha a stern glare.

"Do I know you?" Yamcha asked.

"No, just offering some free advice," Bardock said, turning away.

"Wait, who are you?" Yamcha asked.

Bardock looked at Yamcha, a smile growing on his face. "That is for you to discover after the Tournament," he said.

Then, Bardock left, leaving the group to ponder. _Who is he? Why does he look so much like Goku? Is he hiding something? _Krillin thought.

"Fighters 36 and 37 enter the ring!" the announcer called. Krillin watched as Bardock and a burly man entered the ring. "Begin!"

"Okay, little man, this will be over quickly," the burly man said.

"No, it will be over quickly for you," Bardock replied.

"We'll see about that!" the man snapped.

The man sent a powerful punch at Bardock. Bardock dodged easily and tripped the man. The man angrily threw a punch at Bardock.

"Anger. A distraction. Leaves you more open, weaker," Bardock said.

The man said angrily, "We'll see about that!"

He then threw a punch at Bardock's face. Bardock let out as a gasp of shock as the man hit him. Krillin waited for him to fly out of the ring. Instead, Bardock caught himself in midair. The man looked shocked at Bardock's quick recovery.

"Now it's over for you," Bardock said.

He threw a powerful punch that sent his opponent flying into the wall. Krillin's eyes widened as he saw how strong Bardock was.

"Number 37 wins!" the announcer called.

Bardock shrugged and left the ring. Goku walked up to Bardock, the warrior turned to Goku. Krillin was surprised by how Bardock's face softened when he saw Goku. A smile was on his face.

"Hello," Bardock said, looking a little flustered.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked, laughing.

"Of course, I am. Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Bardock asked.

"It is hot, it is summer, silly," Goku said, laughing.

"Of course," Bardock said.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked.

"Yes, I am," Bardock replied.

"Numbers 40 and 41 please enter the ring," the announcer said. Yamcha and a large man entered the ring. "Fight!"

Yamcha smiled and charged, not giving the large man a chance to strike. Krillin watched in amazement as he punched the man into the wall before anyone could even blink.

"Number 40 is the winner!" the announcer said.

Yamcha jumped out of the ring and walked over to Krillin and the others. Just then, Jackie Chun walked up to them, giving Yamcha a thumbs up. Krillin smiled and walked over to Jackie.

"Where have you been, Jackie?" Goku asked.

"I had a fight just now, you guys obviously didn't hear me get called," Jackie said, grinning.

"We missed your fight? Sorry, we didn't watch you or hear your number get called. Who did you fight?" Goku asked in despair.

"It was nothing serious," Jackie replied.

"You won?" Goku asked, clearly happy.

"Yes, I did. What did you expect? Me to lose?" Jackie asked.

"No, I expected you to win," Goku replied. "You always win. Well, sometimes, not against me."

"No, I beat you," Jackie replied with a laugh.

"Barely," Goku said.

"Numbers 78 and 79 please enter the ring," the announcer said.

Goku and an oddly familiar person entered the ring. "Isn't that King Chappa?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, it is!" Krillin said. Bardock looked confused. "He once claimed the title without getting hit once! If this is really him, Goku is doomed."

"No, Goku will be fine," Bardock said.

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked.

"That boy is strong. I'm sure he will be fine," Bardock said. The group looked at him in confusion. _He doesn't even know Goku! How does he know how strong he is? _Krillin thought. "I have a feeling that he has a great future ahead of him."

"How do you know about him?" Krillin asked.

"Let's just say I have family relations to him. Anyway, don't we have a match to watch?" Bardock asked.

The group nodded and turned back to the match. Goku did not look the least bit worried. Krillin held his breath as King Chappa began a powerful attack. Goku easily dodged out of the way and punched Chappa, a large smile on his face. The entire room fell quiet in shock. King Chappa slowly stood up.

"You actually managed to hit me," Chappa said, clearly more surprised than he was letting on. "But that was just lucky. You cannot beat me on luck."

"We'll see about that," Goku said, a smile on his face.

The room fell silent as Chappa charged again but Goku just dodged out of the way. He smiled and kicked Chappa, sending him flying into the wall. Everyone stared at Chappa, mouths gaping.

"The winner is Number 79, yeah," the announcer said, stunned.

Krillin watched in shock as Goku calmly jumped out of the room and ran over to them. The whole group was speechless. How had Goku defeated Chappa so easily? The rest of the matches went by quickly. Tien, Bardock, Goku, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Yamcha, Jackie, and Pampet all made it to the semifinals. The announcer guy looked happy to see them. Chiaotzu walked up to Krillin, making him uncomfortable.

"Okay, what do you have to say? If you have to say something, say it. Go on," Krillin said.

Chiaotzu pointed at Krillin and said, "Baldi."

"Have you looked in the mirror recently? You aren't exactly sporting hair either," Krillin said.

"You're wrong," Chiaotzu said. He then took off his hat, a tiny spring of hair was on his head.  
"That's it? That's nothing, you basic unicorn!" Krillin snapped.

"It's better than none," Chiaotzu responded.

"Chiaotzu, put that back on, you'll catch cold," Tien said, embarrassed.

Chiaotzu stuck his tongue out. Tien led Chiaotzu away.

"Okay, it's time to see who you will be battling first," the announcer said.

* * *

**(After they are done drawing their numbers)**

"The first battle will be Yamcha vs Tien. Then Bardock vs Krillin. Then Goku vs Pampet. Jackie vs Chiaotzu," the announcer said.

* * *

A/N: Well, the next chapter is Tien vs Yamcha. It will be in Yamcha's POV. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome back to Tournament of Fate! This chapter is Tien vs Yamcha. Let's see how this turns out! This is in Yamcha's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Yamcha vs Tien

Yamcha glared at Tien as he trained for the semifinals. The mysterious Bardock kept to himself as he trained, occasionally casting glances at Goku and Krillin. He had stopped Tien and Yamcha from being kicked out. But why? Bardock didn't even know them. He did hint to having some kind of family relation to Goku, but that was hard to believe.

"Are you ready to lose?" Tien asked, a smirk on his face.

"Dream on, Three - Eyes," Yamcha replied, watching as the warrior walked away. "Who does he think he is, terrorizing innocent villages like that? And his rude little friend who made fun of Krillin. And Goku, he looked pissed when he saw those two show up. Who are they?"

Bardock walked up to Yamcha, a look of worry on his face. "This battle you will be fighting will not be easy. Be careful and don't get cocky, my friend. I am looking forward to battling you."

"You said you have family relations to Goku. Are you his brother? Uncle? Father?" Yamcha asked.

"Promise you won't tell the others?" Bardock asked.

"Okay, I swear on my life that I will not tell the others," Yamcha promised.

"That's a big promise. Okay, very well, I am Goku's father," Bardock said. "Wow, that actually helped with some of my stress."

"Y - You're Goku's father?!" Yamcha gasped.

"Why would I lie to you? Of course I'm Goku's father," Bardock said. "Now, don't you have a fight to catch?"

Yamcha nodded and ran over to where Tien was standing. The other warrior had a smirk on his face as if he was not here to win the prize...but to kill. Yamcha felt sweat dripping down his face.

"Aww...is Yamcha afraid? Huh, huh?" Tien laughed.

"I'm not afraid of you. I just know that you're here to kill," Yamcha replied.

"Oh, so you figured it out, oh well. I have bigger fish to fry. Such as Goku wasn't it?" Tien asked, suddenly, he lowered his voice to a whisper. "I will kill him first, then go after you. There is no escape from me."

"Try me, cyclops!" Yamcha snapped back.

"Okay, well, see you, moron!" Tien said, he then walked over to the other side of the room, clearly inpatient to get the fight started.

_He is dangerous, we all know that. But the question is how dangerous? And how far will he go to murder everyone here?_ Yamcha thought. "Yamcha and Tien, please report to the ring!" a voice called. _Looks like I'll just have to hold him off,_ Yamcha thought, walking towards the ring. "First off, we have the three eyed warrior, Tien. He is training at the Crane School!" the announcer said. Tien shot Yamcha a look and walked forward. "And now, we have one of our fighters from last time, Yamcha. He is currently a student at the Turtle School."

Yamcha sighed and walked forward. "Are you ready to lose?" Tien whispered.

"We'll see about that!" Yamcha snapped back, getting into a fighting stance.

"Looks like the loser doesn't want to admit that he's weak. Oh well, I don't care. It'll just make it funner to kill you," Tien said with a smirk.

"Fight!" the announcer shouted.

Yamcha and Tien launched into action. Yamcha sent a powerful punch at Tien, but the other warrior dodged easily. He threw a powerful punch at Yamcha's head, causing him to get dizzy for a moment. He didn't have time to stay there though, as Tien was throwing a powerful punch at his back. Yamcha shouted in pain, but he responded with a powerful punch to the stomach. Tien gasped and angrily kicked Yamcha out of the sky. Yamcha felt a strike of pain as Tien threw a hard punch to his face. Yamcha fell to the ground, creating a large crater. Tien landed beside him and glared down at Yamcha. He was shocked by the amount of force Tien's punch had given.

"The only thing that disgusts me more than a loser, is a loser who thinks he can win. And that is basically you, Yamcha. So, say goodbye!" Tien shouted, he then flew into the air and began a powerful kick. Yamcha closed his eyes, knowing that this one would hurt...a lot. Tien landed with such a force that Yamcha felt the bones in his legs break. The young warrior cried out in agony, while Tien only watched him. "Take that, Turtle School."

"Yamcha!" Goku shouted, running over to Yamcha, who began to see stars. "Yamcha..."

"Get a hospital, now!" the announcer shouted.

Yamcha felt them placing him on the bed a let out a low moan of pain. He had lost, but at least he had held Tien off for a while. But right now he needed to rest. Yamcha closed his eyes as they drove him to the hospital. _It's up to you, guys. I did my part, be careful,_ Yamcha thought.

* * *

A/N: And cut! By the way, that was the shortest of the semifinals, so yeah, anyway, see you next time, my friends. Oh, crapbaskets, I probably should get out of bed. For those of you who haven't seen Dragon Ball Z Abridged, I advise you do. At least just look up crapbaskets. Anyway, please review, favorite and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome back to Tournament of Fate! This chapter will be in Bardock's point of view. Anyway, I don't want to hold this off anymore, let's start Bardock vs Krillin!

* * *

Chapter 3: Bardock vs Krillin

Bardock stretched, smiling. It looked like his fight with that boy Krillin, was going to be a lot of fun. Krillin looked nervous. Bardock walked towards the young boy, smiling.

"Hello, what are you nervous about?" Bardock asked.

"Well, if I'm being honest, fighting you," Krillin said.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. Let me tell you something. But, Goku can't hear it," Bardock said. _Goku, you mean Kakarot...but, I'll just go with what they say here. Maybe someone raised him here. That would be something. That explains the name, _Bardock thought. Finally, they made it to a place where Kakarot couldn't hear them. "I am Goku's father."

"W - What?!" Krillin gasped, his eyes comically wide. Bardock laughed and nodded. Krillin looked like he might faint. "If you're Goku's father, why don't you tell him?"

"I want it to be a surprise, do you promise not to tell him?" Bardock asked.

Krillin nodded. Bardock laughed and gently padded Krillin's shoulder. "Both fighters report to the ring!" an announcer called. Krillin and Bardock smiled at each other and began walking towards the ring. The announcer smiled, "Our two contestants are Bardock, a strange man with a tail like Goku and he looks like Goku as well. Next up, Krillin, Goku's best friend, training at the Turtle School," the announcer said. Krillin and Bardock got into their fighting stances, smirks on their faces. "Fight!"

Krillin immediately threw a powerful punch that Bardock easily dodged and responded with a powerful kick to Krillin's face. The young warrior landed near the side of the ring. Gritting his teeth, Krillin flew at Bardock, full power. Bardock blocked the move with one hand, surprised at how much force it had. Bardock backflipped away from Krillin and began to barrage him with Ki blasts. He knew that this wouldn't be enough to defeat Krillin, but it at least gave Bardock some time to think of a new stradegy. He had found out quickly that just throwing punches at the young warrior wouldn't do much of anything. And he didn't want to have to unleash his full power unless he had to. Then again, it would probably have killed the young warrior anyway. Suddenly, Krillin flew up to Bardock and began a series of punches and kicks. Bardock managed to block a few of them, but others managed to hit him. Bardock felt his lip bleed and wiped the blood off of his face. Without hesitation, Bardock fired an extremely powerful energy blast at Krillin, causing him to fly into the wall of the Tournament. As Krillin tried to recover from the powerful blast, Bardock flew up to him and began to spin him around and around. Finally, after fifteen spins, Bardock let him fly. Krillin nearly fell out of the ring, causing his eyes to widen.

"Go get him, Krillin! Stop being lazy and kick the big man's ass!" a woman with blue hair and blue eyes shouted.

"Fine, Bulma, geez, you didn't have to scream in my ear!" Krillin snapped back.

Bardock couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange. That Bulma girl had some fire in her, yelling at Krillin like that. _They must be friends. It would explain why Bulma continuesly told Krillin to get off his butt and to put up an actual fight. This will be over soon, but, I want to have some fun while I can, _Bardock thought. Before Krillin could turn away from Bulma, Bardock was already there. Bardock saw him gulp and he smirked. He grabbed Krillin by the ankles and began slamming him around. He watched as Goku looked on, horrified. Bardock didn't want to kill the young warrior, he just wanted to get him to give up. Krillin only tried to struggle out of Bardock's grip. Bardock sighed and began to squeeze his ankles harder as he slammed him into the ground. Krillin suddenly punched Bardock's face, causing him to stumble backwards. Krillin used the advantage to advance on Bardock. He kicked Bardock's arm, causing him to angrily kick Krillin. Bardock watched as Krillin backflipped away from Bardock. Suddenly _thump_ Krillin was out of the ring and into the grass. Silence fell around the ring.

"Krillin lost...Bardock is the winner...yeah," the announcer guy said, stunned.

Bardock held out his hand and Krillin took it. "You're a strong young warrior, Krillin. It looks like you just need to work on where you backflip. You probably could have won if it wasn't for that. Nice job, I am impressed. Let me meet your master, I would like to see his art," Bardock said earnestly.

"Okay, sure, I'll just need to find him. Master Roshi! Where are you?!" Krillin shouted, causing Bardock to chuckle. The young fighter didn't know where his master was? Oh well. "Hey, Bulma, have you seen Roshi around?"

"No, we haven't. Last time I saw him he was with us," Bulma said. "Oolong, are you behind Master Roshi disappearing during every Tournament?"

"Why do you people always blame me?" a pig asked.

"Because, Oolong, we don't really trust you that much," Bulma said, clearly meaning it.

"Yeah, now tell us where Roshi is!" a woman with blond hair and an accent snapped, suddenly, she pulled out a gun. "Tell us, or we're having pork tonight."

Oolong began jumping up and down in desperation. "I swear I don't know where he is, come on guys!"

"Okay, you two, I'm pretty sure he's telling the truth," Bardock said.

"Oh, so you're the one who beat Krillin up? Take this!" the girl shouted, firing the gun. Bardock easily caught the bullet, laughing at her shocked expression. "You're just like Goku, only faster. Who the hell are you?"

"That is for you to decide much later. And why should I tell you, you fired a friggin gun at me," Bardock said with a chuckle. "Anyway, got to go."

With that, Bardock ran off.

* * *

A/N: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of another successful chapter. Hope you all enjoyed! See you next time, remember to review, favorite and follow, thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Welcome back to this story! I am happy with all of the support that I have! Thank you all so much! Anyway, onto Goku vs Pampet. Obviously in Goku's point of view. And this will be the shortest of the battles, obviously. Don't worry though, I will keep you entertained! Well, enough rambling, enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: Goku vs Pampet

Goku smiled as he stretched and trained. He felt a gaze on him and turned to see Bardock watching him with a soft smile on his face. Curious, Goku walked over to the strange man. Bardock looked like he was thinking about something other than the Tournament.

"Hello, Bardock," Goku said, cheerfully.

Bardock looked down at Goku and looked like he was going to say something but the words caught in his throat. He closed his mouth and began to walk away, leaving Goku stunned. He sighed and looked over to his next opponent. That Pampet man looked more focused on bragging than winning. _An easy win. I should be done with one punch, _Goku thought. Pampet seemed to notice Goku watching him because he walked towards him.

"Are you scared of me? Is that why you're watching me like a coward?" Pampet asked.

"Why would I be scared of you? You aren't scary!" Goku said, laughing.

"W - What?! Do you know who you're talking to?! I am Pampet!" Pampet snapped.

"Whatever you say, don't worry, I'll go **easy** on you," Goku said, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"H - How dare you?! I am Pampet!" he snapped.

"Oh what, are you scared of a little kid? If you are, you don't even have the right to be here," a voice said from behind Goku. Goku turned around and saw Bardock glaring at Pampet. "I mean, I understand why you would be afraid. I mean, he did beat up King Champa, or whatever his name was."

"There's no way that kid bested King Champa. He's one of the best fighters here!" Pampet said in disbelief.

"Maybe our little friend here is just plain strong. Prepare to be amazed when you battle him, Pampet," Bardock said with contempt, the warrior then walked off.

"He's a strange man," Pampet said.

"He sure is," Goku said, laughing.

Pampet jumped up and ran off. Goku watched him go and laughed. "Both fighters, please report to the ring!" the announcer called. Goku jumped up and ran off in the direction of the ring. Pampet was already there when he arrived. Assuming that he had just run off to make it there first, Goku stood beside him. "First we have Pampet, a well known super star! Next we have Goku! The young warrior who always manages to amaze us!" Both fighters stepped into the ring and got into their fighting stances. "Fight!"

Pampet launched forward, throwing a punch. Goku dodged easily and stuck out his tongue at him. Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief. Goku smirked and elbowed Pampet three times in his stomach. He flew out of the ring, the astonished gazes of the people following him. He crashed into the wall.

"And, the winner of this match is Goku!" the announcer declared. The crowd roared with outrage, causing the announcer to flinch. "The winner of the match is Goku and that's final!"

"Nobody can defeat Pampet in one hit! It must be an act or something!" a person in the audience shouted.

"No, Goku won fair and square. There's nothing you fans can do about it," a familiar cool voice said. Goku turned around and saw Bardock. Everyone looked shocked. "If you don't want to believe that, you can always take it to the government. But I doubt that would be necessary, the kid has won the match, whether you like it or not."

"You're just saying that so you can fight him!" a person in the audience shouted.

"Pampet lost and that's final!" Bardock said. The audience fell silent. "Good, now that that's settled, you can take it away, sir."

"Er... thanks Bardock. He's right people. But, Bardock, how did Goku beat Pampet, we didn't see anything," the announcer said.

"Three fast elbows to the stomach," Bardock said.

The entire crowd fell silent while Goku laughed. He then left the ring and walked towards Jackie. His friend smiled as he approached. "You won?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun. He was all bark and no bite," Goku replied, laughing.

Goku then went off, laughing.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know I said the Yamcha fight would be the shortest, but cut me some slack! Anyway, please favorite, follow and review! (Maybe I should add share on there, I don't know, lol). See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Welcome back! I'm happy with the amount of support I have received. This is in Jackie's POV. More like Roshi's lol. Now, onto the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Jackie vs Chiaotzu

Jackie practiced his martial arts, ready for the upcoming fight. He knew that the fight with Chiaotzu would be no walk in the park. He had learned not to underestimate children from his fight with Goku. The child had shown a lot of potential, even tiring him out. Jackie glanced at Tien, worried about what was going on in the young warrior's mind. Tien had exercised absolutely no caution when he had battled Yamcha and had defeated the young warrior easily. Tien showed the possibility of being an extremely powerful warrior, if only he would use those powers for good. For now, he had to train as hard as possible. He looked to the mysterious Bardock character who had also defeated one of his students. Bardock was young and wise, offering good advise. _But who is he? How does someone do young offer such good advise and why is he so wise. I'll need to talk to him, but for now, I'd better get trained up_, Jackie thought. Bardock turned to Jackie and nodded respectfully. Jackie nodded back. Goku was training, getting faster with each blow. Bardock walked over to Goku and whispered something to him. The young warrior looked up at Jackie, causing him to wonder what Bardock had said. Goku's eyebrow rose and he turned away, talking to Bardock some more.

"Fighters Jackie and Chiaotzu please report to the ring!" an announcer called. Jackie sighed and stood up. Chiaotzu was already at the ring when Jackie arrived. The child had a worried look in his eyes. "First up we have Jackie, the previous champion of this tournament! He has always managed to amaze us with his strength and speed. Chiaotzu, the small child with strange powers. He is currently training at the Crane School." Jackie eyed Chiaotzu out of the corner of his eye. The child had a focused look on his face. The two of them got into their fighting stances. "Fight!" the announcer shouted.

Chiaotzu smiled and flew around Jackie, throwing punches as he flew. Jackie dodged out of the way of each one. "You're very skilled, Chiaotzu," Jackie said, still dodging. Chiaotzu looked confused for a moment, then he shook his head and threw another punch. "If only you would use these skills for good."

Suddenly, Jackie felt the ground leave his feet. He felt a wave of shock as he saw that Chiaotzu was using telekinesis on him. Chiaotzu gritted his teeth and threw Jackie towards the outside of the ring. Jackie smiled and caught himself with his feet in the wall of the ring. Chiaotzu looked confused that Jackie was still smiling you at him. Before the child could do anything, Jackie threw a punch that sent Chiaotzu flying. A sudden voice in his head made him stop dead.

_"Roshi, that's you isn't it? What are you doing in that ring?" _Crane's voice snapped in his head.

**"Well, Shin, I, unlike you, do not want my students to win. So I am trying to give them a worthy challenge, one that doesn't involve your star pupil and his brother,"** Roshi replied, dodging out of the way of a punch.

_"Oh, Chiaotzu and Tien are not brothers, they are just very close. I'm sure that Chiaotzu views Tien as a father figure,"_ Shin said, clearly angry at Roshi's involvement. _"And how does anyone fall for that stupid disguise? It's obviously you under it."_

**"Just shut up, and let me fight,"** Roshi said, blocking Shin out.

He smiled as he and Chiaotzu were now totally focused on each other. "Hey, Chiaotzu, do you know what ten plus ten equals?" Roshi asked.

"Oh! Um...one two three -" Chiaotzu began, Roshi took the advantage and kicked Chiaotzu near the edge of the ring.

"**CHIAOTZU**! FOCUS, YOU GODDAMN CHILD!" Shin shouted, annoyance in his voice.

Chiaotzu let out a nervous whimper and caught himself in midair. He glared at Roshi and threw a powerful punch at him. Roshi dodged easily and punched Chiaotzu right in the gut. Chiaotzu held his stomach and glared at Roshi, his eyes blazing. Roshi responded with a powerful kick, sending Chiaotzu flying out of the ring. The entire audience fell silent.

"And the winner of the fight is Jackie Chun!" the announcer said.

Roshi turned around and fought back worry as he saw Shin yelling at Chiaotzu. The young boy cowered and Tien stood protectively in front of Chiaotzu, anger burning in his eyes. He shoved Shin aside and led Chiaotzu out of the audience.

"Onto the **semi - finals** we go! The first match will be Tien vs Bardock. Then Goku vs Jackie. The matches will begin tomorrow," the announcer said. "I advise everyone gets good rest cause these fights are gonna be doozies!"

The audience left the ring, talking about the matches coming up. Bardock walked up to Roshi and signaled for him to follow him. Roshi nodded and followed the young fighter to a private area.

"You're Goku's teacher, aren't you?" Bardock asked, narrowing his eyes.

"H - How did you know?!" Roshi gasped.

"The only reason that disguise still stands is because you keep on insisting that you are Jackie Chun. Tell me, Master, who are you really?" Bardock said, curiosity brimming in the depths of his eyes.

"My name is Master Roshi. I am Goku's teacher and the most well known martial artist around," Roshi replied.

"Nice to meet you, Master Roshi. Good luck is the semi - finals," Bardock said, slowing down and looking back at him. "You'll need it."

Bardock then left Roshi staring at him, confusion in his eyes. This was not going to be an easy battle if he even made it to the finals. He needed to be prepared. He needed to train as if his life depended on it. Because sometime during this tournament, he might have to.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Though, the semi - finals are going to be after the next chapter. I can't believe we made it to the semi - finals already! I'm so excited as to how this will play out! Hope you are too. See you all later, remember to review favorite and follow.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: We're taking a break from the action and going deeper into Bardock's life even into Tien and Chiaotzu's. This one will be in Bardock's POV! Thank you all for your support though, this means a lot to me! Anyway, onto this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Plans

Bardock looked over to Goku, and saw that his son was busy talking to his friends. Bardock smiled and walked off. That was what he wanted to see. Suddenly, Bardock felt the urge to go back to his son. He didn't understand why. He was a Saiyan, he shouldn't be caring about his son. Tien and Chiaotzu walked past him, followed by someone whom Bardock assumed to be their master. The man who Bardock assumed to be Tien and Chiaotzu's master, shoved past Bardock gruffly.

He felt his tail bristle at his waist. There was something off about those guys and he didn't like it. He followed them with growing uneasiness. Tien did not seem like the one who was here just for the prize, like Bardock. Except, Bardock felt that this one had something darker on his mind. Bardock was here to meet his son, it looked like Tien was there to kill someone. Bardock watched the group walk stiffly away. But, Chiaotzu looked at Bardock with a pleading look before he left.

Bardock felt a growing sense of worry at the sense of fear as he felt in the child's gaze. Bardock twitched his tail to show Chiaotzu that he had noticed. The child seemed to relax and he turned around. Bardock felt a twinge of shock that the child had known what that signal had meant. He had done that many times with his comrades when they wanted to talk with him. But how had this earthling child known what it meant?

Bardock sighed as he stood there and pondered on the child's knowledge of the Saiyans. But he couldn't just ask if he knew about the former race of warriors. What would the child think? He decided just to ignore the fact that the child knew about the tail signal and thought about his plans with Kakarot when he was done. He planned to tell him who he was then take him back to his brother, the prince and Nappa.

He only hoped that his son would be willing to join the rest of his once proud warrior race. They would be able to explain everything to him and he would hopefully decide to join them. If he didn't, Bardock would be more disappointed than angry. He would not force his son to do anything. Though, Vegeta probably would. He had told Bardock to bring his son back to them. He wanted another "valuable teammate". Whatever that meant.

Bardock frowned as he thought of how to approach this. He could hardly imagine his carefree son actually destroying a planet. He didn't seem to like to kill people. He could imagine horror on Kakarot's face as he watched the Saiyans destroy an innocent planet. Bardock shook his head to clear it of these thoughts, as he was already at his hotel room. Bardock laid down on his bed, thinking that if he slept, he would be cleared of these thoughts. He was sorely mistaken.

* * *

**Kakarot was watching in horror as Bardock, Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa went to work with destroying all of the life on the planet. Vegeta and Nappa fought back to back. While Raditz repeatedly tried to get Kakarot to join in the **fun**. Bardock was focused on holding back the main forces of the race. He turned to look at his son and was shocked to see the amount of horror on his face.**

**Vegeta turned around and glared at Kakarot. He grabbed his arm and dragged him into the battle. "Come on. Do you really think you're worthy of being a Saiyan if you just cower there like a little baby? Fight, you dumbass!" Vegeta shouted in his face. "Be a real Saiyan and prove to me that it was worth it bringing you here. Tell me, are you a Saiyan or just a coward?! These enemies aren't even that hard! Just let your instincts take over!"**

**Kakarot said, "I - I'll try."**

**Vegeta nodded and leaped back into the battle. Kakarot only watched in terror again as the battle continued. Vegeta angrily walked up to Kakarot and slapped him. He then dragged him in the line of fire of a deadly strike. Kakarot's eyes widened and he fired an energy blast at the soldier, shooting his head off. Vegeta smiled with fake pride.**

**"Nice job, Kakarot. You've managed to kill your first soldier. Don't make me throw you in the line of fire again! Focus, and be a real soldier!" Vegeta snapped.**

* * *

Bardock woke with a start, sweat trailing down his face. It was dawn. And it was time for the semi finals to begin. He needed to get ready. Because this was not going to be easy.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! We now know why Bardock is here! Next chapter, semi finals! Anyway, remember to review favorite and follow.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Welcome to the first match of the semi finals! This will be Bardock vs Tien. It will he in Bardock's POV. Anyway, let's see this fight!

* * *

Chapter 7: Bardock vs Tien

"Welcome everyone to the first match semi finals! First is Bardock, a first time fighter in this Tournament. Who looks shockingly like Goku. He is strong and wise. Tien, a first time fighter here as well. He is a very strong warrior with three eyes for a price of one!" the announcer said. Bardock felt his tail bristle a bit as he mentioned that. The announcer seemed to have just noticed his tail. "Hey, Bardock has a tail just like Goku. Goku, would you mind showing us your tail?"

"Uh, sure," Goku replied. Bardock watched his son out of the corner of his eyes and saw his tail waving free. Bardock would need to teach him to keep it around his waist. Another thing he noticed is that it looked trained, like Bardock's. _Good, that's less pain for him to endure,_ Bardock thought. "See," Kakarot said, waving his tail in the air so everyone could see.

"Bardock would you -" the announcer began.

"No," Bardock interrupted firmly. A stunned silence filled the Tournament. "I will not."

Bardock sighed and turned to Tien. "Don't we have a match?"

"Yes, we do," Tien said calmly.

"O - Oh yeah, fight!" the announcer shouted.

Bardock and Tien glared at each other and charged. Bardock dodged each of Tien's attacks smoothly and felt a searing frustration from somewhere. Suddenly, Bardock couldn't move. He felt Tien punch him in the face, hard. Bardock tried to dodge, but there that force was again. Something was holding him back, and he didn't like it. As a Saiyan, it would be embarrassing to lose to one of these mere earthlings.

Tien also seemed to notice that something was off. He looked to Chiaotzu and his master. That was when Bardock realized that he couldn't again. Tien looked to be speaking telepathically to his master. Anger burned deep in his eyes. Tien looked ready to burst with anger. He looked ready to shout. Bardock struggled to move, but it was to know avail. _Damnit!_ he thought, struggling against the strain.

"Leave me alone!" Tien shouted. Everyone looked shocked and confused. "This is my match! And I will win it by myself! Chiaotzu, let him go!"

"B - But -" Chiaotzu began.

"No!" Tien snapped. "Let him go, now!"

"O - Okay," Chiaotzu replied.

Bardock felt the strain released. He smiled and stretched his sore muscles. Tien got back in his fighting stance. Bardock also got into his stance. He charged and hit Tien head on. Tien nearly flew out of the ring and his eyes widened. He caught himself in the nick of time. The entire audience fell silent with confusion and a little bit of anger. Tien had intentionally let Bardock hit him, much to his confusion.

"That was for the strikes you lost," Tien said. "We're getting back to the true battle now. But man, you can punch. Who was your teacher?"

"I taught myself," Bardock replied.

"Impressive," Tien said. "Anyway, enough small talk, let's get back to the battle."

Bardock nodded and flew at Tien. Tien barley managed to block Bardock's attack. Even as he blocked, he was sliding towards the edge of the ring. Tien looked back and his eyes widened as he realized he was close to the edge of the ring. He flipped over Bardock and glared at him. Bardock shrugged, that was one of his basic moves when he wasn't trying to kill. If Tien was planning on being stubborn, then, Bardock would have to pull out the strong moves, maybe a few energy blasts to see if that would send him flying.

If that didn't, then Bardock didn't know what would. Bardock dodged out of the way of one of Tien's attacks. Tien was beginning to look frustrated as he tried to get a hit on Bardock. Bardock noticed that Tien's stomach was open for a hit. He brought hit knee up, causing Tien to gasp in pain and clutch his gut. Bardock kicked Tien hard, and sent him flying out of the ring. The wall behind him was crushed beneath him, causing people to scramble out of the way.

"And the winner of the match is Bardock!" the announcer said.

Cheers spread around the Tournament as Bardock began to walk over to Tien. A few fans that were close to Tien began blushing as Bardock neared. He ignored them and helped Tien up. Tien looked like he had just had the biggest shock of his life.

"Wow, you're really strong. And you taught yourself? I wouldn't have been able to do that. Where do you get your skills? Could you teach me?" Tien asked.

"No, I can't. I don't have time. If I did, I still wouldn't. I'm sorry, I'm just not a good master. But, I can tell from your master's face that he's ready to hand it to you," Bardock said.

"He's not my master anymore. He nearly influenced the outcome of the fight, I'm sorry that he misbehaved. Especially Chiaotzu, he doesn't normally do that," Tien said.

"It's not your fault," Bardock replied. "Some people just don't fight fair."

* * *

A/N: And now Bardock and Tien are friends. Did you like it? Make sure to tell me in the reviews. Thank you and have a wonderful day, night, afternoon, morning, thing! Lol


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Welcome to the second match of the semi finals! Goku vs Jackie! Who will win? Find out in this action packed chapter in Goku's POV. Anyway, onto the battle!

* * *

Chapter 8: Goku vs Jackie

Goku smiled as he waited for the next match of the semi finals to be called. Bardock would be fighting one of them and Goku hoped it would be him. But he also wished Jackie good luck with the finals. They never knew, he might just beat Goku again. Jackie looked focused on something else entirely. Goku wondered what it was. Goku walked over to him and saw him watching Bardock wearily.

"There's something of about him. I can't quite put my finger on it," Jackie said as Goku neared.

"What're you talking about?" Goku asked curiously.

Jackie turned to him and was about to say something when they were called to the ring. They both shrugged and began the walk to the ring. Goku, however, felt a strange feeling everytime he looked at Jackie. He almost looked like his master, Roshi. But how was that possible? Roshi was in the audience.

"First up, we have Goku, who has managed to impress us everytime with his speed, strength and stradegy. He is also well known for his famous tail and for making it to the finale of the last World Martial Arts Tournament," the announcer said. "Then we have Jackie, who was the champion of the last Tournament. He may be old, but watch out for this man's incredible speed and strength. Without any further ado, let the match begin!"

Goku and Jackie circled each other, both in their signature stances. Finally, the two of them leaped towards each other in a tremendous display of power. Goku could hear the shocked gasps of the audience as they watched the battle commence. Goku easily blocked a roundhouse kick from Jackie and punched him in the gut. Jackie grunted and tripped the young warrior. Goku let out a muffled grunt and got out from the floor of the ring.

He glared at Jackie and prepared his signature Kamehameha. "KA - ME - HA - ME - HA!" Goku shouted. Jackie dodged out of the way quickly, but was grazed by it on the left side of his face. Goku smirked and punched Jackie in the face, then kneed him in the gut. Jackie fell to the ring, creating a huge crater. "KA - ME - HA - ME - HA!"

Jackie was driven deeper into the ground. Jackie was heard preparing a Kamehameha as well. "KA - ME - HA - ME - HA!"

Goku tried to dodge out of the way, but the Kamehameha managed to hit him in his arm. Goku angrily gritted his teeth and punched Jackie in the face, sending him flying towards the edge of the ring. Jackie tried to catch himself, but he fell out of the ring, face first. Silence fell around the ring. The announcer looked stunned. Goku smiled and waved to everyone. Bulma started a clap, followed by the entire audience.

That was when Goku noticed that he was being watched by two people. Well, two people that stood out to the crowd. One had black spiky hair, armor, raven black eyes and a tail wrapped around his waist, he was a child, about Goku's age. The other was an adult with the same raven black eyes, tan skin, the same armor, and a tail wrapped around his waist. He didn't have any hair, kind of like Tien, except the only hair he did have was a mustache.

Goku looked to Bardock and saw that he looked alarmed at the sight of them. And there was also a little bit of fear in his eyes. Goku looked back at them and saw that they were now talking, no longer looking at Goku, but at Bardock. A tiny bead of sweat left Bardock's forehead. Goku found himself feeling a little worried about this situation. For now, he needed to focus on the Tournament. He was going to the final, he needed to train.

"The winner of the match is Goku! Congratulations!" The announcer said, smiling widely. "The final match of the Tournament is Goku vs Bardock. This should be an interesting match! For now, we are going to take a five minute break."

Goku walked over to Bardock who still looked rather shaken. As Goku neared, he realized how much Bardock looked like him. He had the tail, the hair and the eyes. But Goku was mainly confused as to who those guys were and why Bardock was so terrified of them. He was actually shaking by the time Goku was in talking range. Goku almost didn't want to know who those guys were. Then he noticed that there was another kid with them.

He had brought them food from one of the stands. This one had armor, a tail, the same black eyes and black spikey hair that nearly touched the ground. Bardock frowned at the sight of him. Goku could tell that he knew them. "Who are those guys?" Goku asked curiously.

Bardock jumped and turned to him. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm just a little jumpy, jitters you know?"

Goku looked after him in confusion and shrugged.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! They're here! It's three familiar Saiyans! Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta! What are they doing here? Find out in the next chapter! The final match!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Welcome back to Tournament of Fate. This chapter will focus on our Saiyan friends. It is in Bardock's POV. But at the end, I will switch over to Goku. Enjoy the chapter. Bye until the chapter is over!

* * *

Chapter 9: Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta

Bardock fought back his rising confusion as he saw Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz. What were they doing there? Bardock had thought they were conquering another planet. He shrugged and walked towards them. Nappa and Vegeta, who were deep in conversation, turned to Bardock as he walked forward.

"Oh, Bardock, I was wondering when you would show up," Vegeta said, his eyes narrowed. Bardock felt rising confusion at the annoyance in Vegeta's voice. Bardock looked at him and realized with a jolt, that Vegeta was angry. "Bardock, we told you to bring Kakarot to us as quickly as possible and all you do is fight in some silly tournament?! Shame on you! Don't you know what Frieza would do to me if he found out we couldn't get Kakarot back?"

"N - No," Bardock stammered.

Vegeta glared at him and snapped, "He would kill me, you buffoon!"

"Well," Bardock said, "He's right here with me."

The Saiyans looked interested and looked to see Goku looking at them in confusion. Vegeta looked shocked and impressed. He looked to Bardock and said with a gleam in his eyes, "Well, Bardock, you've managed to impress me. You managed to get Kakarot here to us."

"That's my brother? He looks so stupid!" Raditz snapped, causing everyone's heads to shoot up. Bardock fought back indignation. "I can't believe we came all the way out here for **him**!"

Vegeta grabbed Raditz by his throat and snarled, "Say that again, Raditz."

"I can't say it again if your choking me," Raditz replied coldly. Bardock bit back a sharp gasp of shock and horror. Nappa drew in a sharp breath. Goku even seemed to notice that something bad was going to happen. Vegeta looked ready to kill someone. Raditz looked confident in his words, but was also sweating a cold sweat. "So do you mind getting your filthy hands off of my throat?"

"How dare you?" Vegeta growled, his tail beginning to bristle with anger. Bardock held his breath and drew Goku close to him. "You're going to pay dearly for those words."

Bardock looked down at Goku and saw that he was fighting back the urge to attack Vegeta. Bardock looked to Raditz and saw that he was now struggling to breathe. Vegeta was smiling as he usually did when he had his prey. Bardock watched as Goku got into his fighting stance. Bardock fought back anxiety, hoping that he wouldn't be dumb enough to actually attack the prince. Before anyone could say anything, Goku charged at Vegeta and punched Raditz out of his grip. Raditz let out a gasp as he sucked in air and Goku stood there, glaring at Vegeta.

Shock overcame Vegeta's face mingled in with anger and hatred. But also...was that an impressed look on his face. Before Bardock could comprehend what he had seen, Vegeta struck the back of Goku's neck, knocking him unconscious. Bardock felt eyes on them and saw people watching them in horror. The announcer arrived and stopped dead when he saw Raditz struggling for breath and Goku unconscious. Bardock tried to find the right words for an explanation.

"It was that beastly little brat!" an old woman shouted, pointing at Vegeta. Everyone held their breath. "That's right, it was him!"

"You know the old saying of respect your elders?" Vegeta asked. Everyone nodded and Bardock noticed with a tiny bit of anger that Vegeta had an energy blast growing behind his back. Before Bardock could say anything, Vegeta fired the energy blast, hitting the elderly woman right in her ribs. It was enough to knock her out, not to kill. "I don't care about the old. I don't care about anyone else. Come on Nappa, Raditz, we're leaving this wretched place."

Nappa grinned and nodded. Bardock watched them go with rising anger. Then he remembered Goku unconscious beside him. He knew he was okay, but he couldn't help but feel worried. Bardock gently grabbed Goku and carried him away, with a nod at the announcer.

* * *

(Goku POV)

Goku woke with a start. He looked around and realized he was in a humid room. He heard someone shuffling in another area and saw Bardock. He had an ice pack in one hand.

"You're awake," Bardock acknowledged. Before Goku could say anything, Bardock put the ice pack to Goku's forehead. "You had a fever not too long ago. I wanted to make sure that it didn't progress. Oh, Goku, I'm sorry about all this."

Goku looked at Bardock groggily. He was sort of acting like a father. It was strange, it made Goku feel comfortable.

"Hey, Bardock? You remind me of someone I know," Goku said. Bardock looked confused but also interested. He signaled for Goku to go on. "Grandpa."

Then, Goku slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Aww...the father in Bardock is showing! Also, we're nearing the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day. Remember to review favorite and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: And little time lapse to two days later and bam! Bardock vs Goku. It's going to be in (drum roll please) both characters POVs! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think! Geez this story is successful!

* * *

Chapter 10: Bardock vs Goku

(Bardock POV)

Bardock looked at Goku, worried. "You sure you're up to this?"

"Of course," Goku replied.

"Okay," Bardock replied, looking back to the ring.

This was it, this was the match to determine how strong Goku was. The announcer was looking at them questioningly, as if asking them if it was okay for him to announce the beginning of the battle. Bardock rose one eyebrow. The announcer jumped and said, "And now it is time for the final match of the World Martial Arts Tournament! We have Bardock, a first time fighter here who offers some good advice. Then we have Goku, the child who has managed to impress us everyday! This should be a good one so I won't keep you guys waiting. Bardock, Goku, fight!"

Bardock smirked and got into his fighting stance. Goku was already charging, surprising Bardock. He barely missed him by an inch. Bardock breathed out softly as he felt Goku's fist graze his face. Bardock looked at Goku and saw that he was going for another attack. This time, Bardock blocked Goku's attack and threw him backwards. Goku landed on his feet and charged at Bardock, his eyes narrowed with focus.

Bardock noticed his tail and grabbed it. Goku smirked, startling Bardock, and he struggled out of Bardock's grip, brushing the dust off of his clothes. Silence came from Krillin and Goku's other friends, while the Saiyans, who had just come back, were watching with questionable faces. Bardock grinned, his theory about his son's tail had been confirmed. He broke out of his thoughts as he felt Goku punch him straight in the face.

Bardock frowned and caught himself before he could fly out of the ring. He could hear the chuckling of the other Saiyans behind him. Bardock fought the urge to look back and charged at Goku at full speed. The Saiyans laughs changed to a shocked silence. Bardock punched Goku directly in the jaw, sending him flying towards the edge of the ring. He caught himself before he could land outside of the ring, relief burning in his eyes.

Bardock heard the Saiyans silence turn to full blown laughter. Now, people had turned to glare at them. Bardock charged at Goku and punched him in the gut. Goku once again flew towards the edge of the ring. This time, he caught himself. Bardock watched as Goku leaped at him and he was shocked by the amount of strength in Goku's punch. But he was also proud. He ignored the other Saiyans laughing at him and fired an energy blast at his son.

It hit Goku right in the chest, sending him flying once again, towards the edge of the ring. This time, Goku didn't have enough momentum to keep himself in the ring. He crashed into the wall and groaned as he landed with a thud. Bardock smiled at his son, surprised that he actually felt a little bit tired after that match. Goku stood up and looked at Bardock with a lighthearted laugh. The announcer looked stunned by Goku's defeat.

"And the winner of The World Martial Arts Tournament is, Bardock!" the announcer said. "He wins 50,000 Zeni and the title of World Martial Arts Champion!"

"No thanks on the prize money, I think Goku deserves it," Bardock said kindly.

"You sure?" the announcer asked.

"Of course!" Bardock said, mildly annoyed.

"Okay then, Goku, you can have the prize money," the announcer said.

* * *

(Goku POV)

"Huh? Why would I get the prize money? I didn't win the match!" Goku asked, confused.

"I thought I'd give it to you, Goku," Bardock said, causing Goku to look up at him in confusion. "Really, I don't need it. You can have it."

"Okay then," Goku replied.

"Anyway, Goku, may I speak with you in private?" Bardock asked, surprising Goku. Goku nodded, though he was very much confused by the man. They found a corner where no one could spot them and Bardock took a deep breath. "I am your father."

Goku was speechless. He didn't know what to say. This strange man was his father? But that didn't make any sense, the man who had raised Goku was Grandpa. And he had died a long time ago. He had been killed by a monster that had destroyed their house. Goku had spent the early years of his life trying to track down that thing. But, the resemblance between the two of them was uncanny. But how?

"I know this seems strange to you, Kakarot," Bardock said. Goku was even more confused. Who was Kakarot? "Damnit, I forgot that you go by Goku."

"Who's Kakarot?" Goku asked, confused. "Is he a friend?"

"No, idiot, you're Kakarot," a voice said from behind him, startling him. He turned around and saw Raditz looking at him with a laughing glance. Goku only felt anger when he saw the other child. "That's right, you're name is Kakarot!"

"Raditz, that's enough," Bardock said gruffly, startling Goku.

"Whatever," Raditz muttered. "Anyway, Vegeta was wanting to see if you were ready to go. Now that we have Kakarot and all."

Goku felt a rising anger as the two of them walked away, talking. _What did Raditz mean by we have Kakarot? What do they want with me. Whatever it is, I don't think it's good. What do these strange people want?_ Goku thought. Vegeta walked up to Goku, his face serious. Goku turned to him, fighting back the rising anger at seeing him. Vegeta seemed to notice that he was getting angry, because he patted his back.

"Calm down, Kakarot. We only want you to come with us. It'll be an adventure. Just you, me, Raditz and your father," Vegeta said.

"What will we do?" Goku asked, narrowing his eyes. Vegeta smirked, causing Goku to wonder what they would do. "Tell me."

"That's for you to find out, my friend," Vegeta said, walking away with a laugh.

* * *

A/N: Argh! There's only two more chapters left! I'll miss this story. It was a lot of fun to write. And I'm sure you all had fun with it. And I might even do some in the POVs of Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa. Who knows? Stick around, the ride is just beginning, as a sequel is coming soon. Remember to review favorite and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: The last chapter will be the final one, *sniffles* I really have enjoyed writing this story, I mean, it is my best one yet, it has only seven reviews, lol, fifteen favorites and twenty two follows. I don't why I counted put the current stats. Anyway, this chapter is in Goku and Krillin's POV. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Leaving Without Saying Goodbye

(Goku POV)

Goku watched as the other kid walked away, feeling worried. Something wasn't right. How could he leave his friends without saying goodbye? Who were these people? And most of all, could he leave his friends behind? How could he figure all this stuff out? Bardock came back and seemed to notice that Goku was lost in thought. Raditz followed Bardock, followed by Nappa and Vegeta. They all were looking quizzically at Goku.

"Well, are you coming with us?" Raditz asked, his tail twitching irritably. Goku let out a long sigh and nodded. "Great! Let's get going then."

"Wait, do we have a pod for Kakarot?" Bardock asked, his eyes narrowed. Goku was confused. Why would they need a pod? "I mean we are -"

"Frieza's picking us up, remember, dumbass?" Vegeta snapped, his tail flicking from side to side. He then touched the side of a device and said, "Hey, Frieza, we've got Kakarot."

"Excellent! I'll send Rozumari over there. Just wait one hour," a voice replied smoothly with clear authority.

"Got it, Lord Frieza," Vegeta said. There was a click and the line went dead. Vegeta looked ready to throw a hissy fit. His tail flew everywhere and his eyes were wide as full moons. "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Not my sister! Damnit!"

The four people watching Vegeta were holding back laughter as he continued to jump around and swear. Goku found himself laughing so hard his stomach hurt. Maybe these people weren't as bad as they seemed.

(1 Hour Later)

"Okay, boys, I'm in a mood today. Either get in the ship, or I'm leaving you," a woman with blue hair, black eyes, silver armor and a brown tail said as soon as the ship landed. She looked at Goku and chuckled. "So this is Kakarot huh? He looks different than I expected. These earthlings didn't mess with your mind did they? You still want to fight all the time?"

"Yeah, I still want to fight," Goku replied.

"Good, now, let's get this show on the road, Geets, get your bags!" she said, playfully tapping Vegeta's armor.

"If you were not my sister, I would murder you right now," Vegeta said, glaring at her. Rozumari laughed and went inside the ship with Vegeta and the others following. Vegeta, or Geets,as Rozumari called him, walked over to a control panel and started it up. "Damnit, I hate that stupid deal we came up with in the gardens of the castle on Planet Vegeta!"

Rozumari laughed gleefully and walked over to Goku. She looked to be about his age, maybe about a year older than him. Goku felt a strange fluttering feeling in his stomach when he looked at her. He knew he must be crazy. There was no way he could have a crush on a girl that he had just met that day. Rozumari smiled and looked at him. Goku found himself blushing, then looking away. How could he have a crush on her? He barely knew her!

"Oh, you can't hide it, Kakarot, I know you have a crush on me. It's pretty obvious," Rozumari said, smiling at him. Goku fought back the blush, but it came again. Rozumari laughed as she saw him succumb to the blush. "Well, I like strong men, so continue to train."

Vegeta looked back at them. A surprised look came over his face as he saw Rozumari and Goku interacting so peacefully. He snorted and started up the engine of the ship. Annoyance came to his face as it didn't budge. He angrily began to punch it. Rozumari laughed and easily got it set to wherever they were going. Vegeta glared at her and snapped something. She laughed in response and playfully kicked his ankle.

Goku smiled, she made good company. It was also fun to see Vegeta get all angry at her. Bardock sat beside Goku, a smile on his face. "Come on, you can't hide it from me. You have a crush on Rozumari, don't you?'

"What? No! When did I say that?!" Goku replied, blushing fiercely.

"You sure about that?" Bardock asked, squeezing Goku's cheek playfully. Goku batted Bardock's hand away and playfully snorted. "Come on, don't be like that. Let's train you up, so she'll like you back!"

Goku sighed in playful annoyance and followed his father to a training room. The gravity made it a little hard to manage, but Goku soon got a hang of it. Bardock looked proud, considering Goku had been raised on Earth and these guys were most likely aliens from some far away planet. Bardock grinned, causing Goku to glare at Bardock in playful anger.

"What do you want, Father?" Goku asked, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Kakarot, I just want to train. We need to toughen you up if Rozumari is going to like you! Come on, show me what you've got!" Bardock said teasingly.

"Okay, you're so dead!" Goku said lightheartedly.

"Oh really?" Bardock replied with the same enthusiasm.

* * *

(Krillin POV)

Krillin looked around for Goku with increased worry. _Where is he? There's no way he could have left without one of us noticing him. And Goku would never do that!_ Krillin thought. Then he noticed Bulma looking extremely angry. He rushed forward and saw that she was looking at the sky. Krillin wondered why.

"Bulma, what happened?" Krillin asked.

"Goku left to who knows where with Bardock and three other people! They went into space, Krillin! Without saying goodbye!" Bulma snapped.

"No! Goku would never do that!" Krillin said, shocked and hurt. "Would he?"

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think of Vegeta's sister? And Goku's little crush on her? The next chapter is the last one. Thank you all so much for being there for me! See you all later. Remember to review favorite and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I can't believe we're on the last chapter already! It seems like only yesterday that I started this story! Well, onto the chapter! This will be in Goku and Bulma's POVs.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Overlord Frieza

(Goku POV)

Goku and Bardock had trained for what felt like hours. Finally, the ship landed, causing Goku to get excited. A large castle loomed in front of them as if daring them to walk in. Vegeta, Bardock, Rozumari and Raditz all stayed quiet. When Goku would so much as sneeze, the others would either slap or pinch him. Goku was confused about this but soon he followed suit as they all got off the ship. A short pink man with white eyes, armor and a strange mechanic on his face was there to greet them.

"Hello, monkeys, follow me and I'll least you to Frieza," the man said. Goku wondered what he meant by "monkeys" last time Goku checked, he wasn't a monkey. "And this is the little Saiyan, Kakarot, correct?" the man asked, pointing rudely at Goku. The other people nodded. Saiyans?! What the heck?! "Lord Frieza will be pleased."

Goku looked around at the walls. They were a plain white with yellow windows on the top. Goku saw the man stop in front of a man with green hair, turquoise skin, armor, white eyes and yet again that strange device. The pink man said something, making the turqoise one chuckle. Goku wished he had at least introduced himself! Both men walked up to Goku, cruel smiles on their faces.

"Hello, Kakarot, I'm Zarbon and this man right here is Dodoria," the turqoise man said. "Let's have a chat while walk to Frieza shall we?" Goku nodded and the other Saiyans and Dodoria followed them. Goku was confused. He didn't understand what was going on. He hoped that in this conversation, Zarbon would help him understand a little bit. "I bet you have no idea what is going on. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Goku replied, "Would you mind explaining to be what is going on, Zarbon?"

Zarbon chuckled. "Of course! First of all, what planet were you raised on? Were you given a different name when you arrived on the planet? And do you even know what a Saiyan is?"

"I was raised on Earth, I was given the name Goku and i have no idea what a Saiyan is," Goku replied.

"Unfortunately, we'll have to continue this conversation later, we're coming up on Lord Frieza's room," Zarbon said, his eyes full of fake apology. Goku shrugged and followed Zarbon into a nicer room where a short man with pink all over his body, followed by white on his head and shoulders, stood. He turned when they entered. "Greetings, Lord Frieza."

Goku walked forward and poked Frieza. "He's so small!"

Everyone held their breath. Frieza looked furious, and was clearly trying to regain a calm posture. "Stop that, stupid inbred monkey!" Frieza snapped. Goku flinched at those words and stepped back. He had never felt so hurt in his life. "There. I see this is Kakarot? He's not that bad once he stops poking you. I have a mission for you. I need you all to conquer Planet Namek. Kakarot, this will be your first test of loyalty to me. Now, GO!"

Goku left with the others, feeling horrible and terrified inside. Conquer a planet, is that what the rest of his life would be? Was it worth it to find out more about his Saiyan heritage and get to know others if he had to kill innocent people? Goku didn't know, he didn't understand, for now, he would just go with the flow. The Saiyans led him to pods. Goku looked at them numbly, still focused on the fact that Earth could be a target. Was this worth it? He didn't know.

(Bulma POV)

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Krillin asked, poking at a tiny device on the table in Bulma's lab. It was a purple and white device with a meter in the middle. It also had a suction cup so it could stay where the driver of a space ship or car could see it. They were trying to find where Goku had went off to, so Bulma was creating a hyper speed space ship. She glared at him and snatched it from his hands. "Hey, I'm just curious!"

"Well, don't rub your hands all over it, also, of course it works! It would work better if you didn't touch it though!" Bulma snapped. Krillin looked indignant, but Bulma ignored him. They needed this device to work if they were to see Goku again. She finally managed to program it to her standards. It could reach a hyper speed of 2,000,000 miles per hour. Goku would never be able to outfly their ship, no matter how fast it was. "Boom, the hyper speed is in!"

Bulma got out from under the ship and saw Krillin with an excited look on his face. She couldn't blame him. This was very important to them getting their friend back. But, she didn't understand why he would leave them like that. That was totally out of character. It had been revealed to her that Bardock was Goku's father, so maybe he had just wanted to be with him, follow him. But why would they need to go to space.

Most of all, what did they have in mind once they made it to their destination in space? Who would be affected? Bulma had seen him with a boy with spikey, unkept hair, black eyes and armor, a woman with blue hair, black eyes and armor, a bald man who looked very threatening and Bardock. All of them had went into the spaceship. She didn't suspect them of causing harm, but she wanted to see Goku, maybe stay with him.

She hoped they would stay in one place.

* * *

A/N: That little device is used to track Goku's energy. And it looks like, unfortunately, the last chapter of this story has been posted. This story was so much fun to make and I will see you when the sequel comes out. Keep an eye out for it. It's pretty hard to miss. Try out "Dragon Ball Super: Cell" why not. Remember to review and favorite. Keep your eye out for the sequel and I will see you all later.


End file.
